bubsyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubsy 3D
Bubsy 3D (also known as Bubsy 3D in Furbitten Planet) is a platform video game developed by Eidetic and published by Accolade and Telstar for the PlayStation video game console (a Sega Saturn version was in development for 1997, but never released). Designed by Michael Berlyn, it was released on October 31, 1996 in North America and in August 1997 in Europe. The Bubsy series stars an eponymous protagonist. It is one of the first 3D platform games, though with limited movement. The game's complete name is a parody of Forbidden Planet, a 1956 sci-fi film. The game was very poorly received and was regarded as one of the worst games of all time by GameTrailers, IGN, and GamesRadar. Many of the major elements of the game received criticism; it has been criticized for its graphics, its controls, and the obnoxious personality of Bubsy. The game was considered to have flat-out killed the series, and was the final Bubsy title prior to his revival two decades later. Despite this, it won a 'Gold X Award', which is debated if such award even existed as there is barely any information about the company 'PSExtreme' ''that awarded it. Development ''Bubsy 3D was in development before Crash Bandicoot, & Super Mario 64, though 2 other 3D platformers, I-Robot from 1983, & Alpha Waves from 1990 came before this game; its development shifted through many cycles, in somewhat experimental states. Unknown to the developers, Nintendo was working on Super Mario 64 at the same time, which featured a vastly superior control system and more polished gameplay overall. The game released several months after Mario 64, which became a groundbreaking success. This led to much of Bubsy 3D's negative reception from critics. Other early 3D platformers using Bubsy 3D-esqe methods, such as Pac-Man Ghost Zone, were flat-out cancelled in fear of poor reception. Characters *Bubsy Bobcat *Queen Poly and Ester *The Woolie General *Professor Woolie Near Dufflewits *Arnold (mentioned only) Adversaries Enemies *Clambos *Dogfish *Hummers *Jingle Worms *Ripplers *Screenges *Smart Bombs *Trampolines *UFOs *Whirlie *Wooies *Woolie Heads *Woolie Helicopters *Woolie Nose Blowers *Woolie Rock Throwers *Woolie Swimmers *Zzzots Bosses *Pocket Calculator piloted by Professor Woolie Near Dufflewits *Woolie Mammoth *The Woolie General *Queen Poly and Ester Levels and locations *Earth Rayon *Claws For Alarm *Clawstrophobic Notable Quotes *Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie! *Grab all the atoms you see! *It's gonna be a bumpy ride. *Just like Mom used to make! *Lucky thing I'm a cartoon. *Now, what would a platform game be without platforms hmm. I wonder if there's any extra lives up there? *Oh look! An arrow! Aren't these game designers wonderful? *Ooh, ooh! This is my FAVORITE part! *So, you wanna be a video game star? *Tag, you're it! *This would've KILLED Arnold! *(Unintelligible) What buttons did you press? *WAKE UP!!!! *Woolie Bully! *YOWZA!!! Cheats * XLTNGBUGMB - Press Triangle to enable invincibility * XMUCHOLIFE - Gain 99 lives * XBNSCHTMMM - Unlock bonus round * XZOOMMERKB - Press left and start to warp * XLVLCHTMSB - Level Select * XURASNAKER - Bubsy now appears wearing a Solid Snake skin * XTOOROCKER - Unlock all Rockets Trivia * All of the game's .EXE files have notes left by the developers. * The North American version supports Memory Cards, but the European version doesn't. The graphics for the Save/Load menu are still present, however. The title screen is also a bit brighter and smaller. Category:Games